The Best Year of Their Lives
by Celeste Black
Summary: The 7th and final year of MWPP at Hogwarts. Please R/R
1. The Beginning

***A/N - JK Rowling owns the characters that look familiar, and I own the ones that are made up. Yea, you can figure out who's who.***  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She's going to miss the train if she doesn't hurry up," stated a girl by the name of Celeste as she loaded her trunk into a compartment.  
  
Another girl, Emily, wasn't that far behind her. "She always gets here about 5 minutes before we leave, don't worry about." Celeste turned around, grabbed Emily's trunk, and shoved it under a seat in the same compartment.  
  
"Emily! Celeste!" yelled a girl with dark red hair. Both girls turned to look and saw their friend Lily Evans dragging her trunk towards them. She dropped all of her belongings and hugged each tightly. "I've missed you guys so much."  
  
The girls got Lily's belongings and dragged them into the compartment, where they sat talking until they were interrupted by 2 guys with mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black pushed open the doors and sat down. They were followed by two other guys, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Hey girls, what's goin' on?" Sirius said with a wink towards the girl on his left, Celeste.  
  
Celeste leaned over and started whispering something in his ear. The look on his face explained everything. James looked over and watched Sirius' face and started laughing to himself. He looked over at Lily and noticed her watching him. "Hey Lils, how's your summer been?" She watched him for another second before looking away while muttering something under her breath.  
  
Remus and Emily had gotten quite comfortable. They were talking in low voices in the corner by the compartment door. Remus looked over at his friend James. He was watching Lily with a sad look on his face. "Hey, look at James." He whispered into Emily's ear. She looked over at him and smiled a little. "He likes Lily doesn't he?" she whispered back. "Likes her?! He ADORES her!" He looked down at Emily who was leaning against his chest. "That's all he talked about over the summer."  
  
Lily could feel James' eyes on her. She refused to look over, so instead she stared out the window. In all honesty to herself, she had secretly admired James since their fifth year. Although in her eyes, most of the time he acted as an arrogant, girl-using jerk, she couldn't help but fall for him when she looked into his eyes. She looked over at James who was sitting next to her, and their eyes met. He smiled weakly and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Sirius and Celeste looked up from their snogging session to see James and Lily smiling at each other. "Holy shit. Do you see that?" Sirius said softly in Celeste's ear. She smiled to herself. "Yea, how cute is that?" Sirius looked at Celeste and they met eyes. "Not as cute as this," he said as he and Celeste went back to where they stopped.  
  
The whole time Peter sat in the corner by the door across from Remus and Emily looking around. The jealously running through him was starting to drive him mad. He looked at James and Lily. 'That stupid git, he gets all the girls just by his quidditch skills and his looks. I'll show him some day.' Then he looked across at Remus and Emily. 'If she only knew how he really is. If that freak doesn't watch himself, she just may find out the hard way,' he thought angrily to himself. Finally he looked at Sirius and Celeste. All of the anger that was in him, suddenly starting throbbing throughout his body. 'He'll get what's coming. All in good time.' He thought back to all of the nasty comments Sirius had said to him. All of the remarks Remus made in their dorm throughout the years. And all of the things James and Sirius had done to him while he was sleeping. The anger was making him sweat madly.  
  
"Hey Wormtail, what's wrong with you?" Sirius said loudly when he noticed Peter watching him and Celeste. Peter snapped out of the trance he was in and looked away. "Nothing, just thinking." He said quietly.  
  
"Well don't stare at us, it's creepy." Sirius said in a mean voice with a smirk on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later the train came to a stop at the station. James stood up and stretched before he took Lily by the hand and helped her up. He led her out of the compartment, off the train, and into a carriage being lead by an unseen horse. He held the door open for her and looked back as he saw Sirius and Celeste making their way towards them. They climbed into the carriage with James and Lily, while Remus, Emily and Peter all went into the carriage behind them.  
  
"So James, what's up with you and Lily?" Sirius said with a grin. He took every chance he could to make James go red with embarrassment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you know EXACTLY what I mean Jamsie." Sirius said with his grin growing wider. Celeste looked at Lily and noticed her cheeks growing redder and redder. She looked at James and noticed his face was just as red.  
  
"Jeesh guys, you can tell us. We won't tell." Celeste said with a smile.  
  
"There's nothing to tell!" Lily broke in.  
  
James, Sirius and Celeste all exchanged funny looks. The rest of the ride up to the castle was complete silence.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in the other carriage, Remus and Emily were talking to each other about James and Lily.  
  
"Lily fancies James, you can definitely tell." Emily said softly.  
  
"And James definitely fancies Lily." Remus said back.  
  
Peter sat across from them with a stupid look on his face.  
  
"You know what we have to do right?" Emily said with a glance at Peter, but her eyes went back to Remus'.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to get them together. Definitly."  
  
Remus smiled at Emily and kissed her forehead. "We'll figure something out tonight." He said as the carriage came to a halt at the entrance to Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow, our last year," Emily breathed while staring up at the windows. She felt Remus take her hand, and they went off, through the doors to their final year.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
****More later! Please read and review.**** 


	2. The First Night Back

Thanks to my three reviewers. *Zetta - Peter has to start getting evil sometime, so why not make it their 7th year? *average jane - I don't even know what to say. *Emily Potter - Glad you like it :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the sorting ceremony and the welcome feast, James, Lily, Sirius, Celeste, Remus and Emily all made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"So Jamsie, what's up with you and Lily?" Sirius said quietly as him and James led the way.  
  
"Not really sure," James said absentmindedly. "All I know is that she really has changed over the summer."  
  
Sirius looked back at Lily who was walking with Celeste. He quickly looked back to James and noticed the tired expression on his face. "God Sirius, I don't know what to do about this." James looked over at Sirius with a sad smile before saying the password to the portrait, and climbing into the common room.  
  
Lily looked over towards the fire and saw James sit down in an armchair. She looked back at Celeste who smiled slightly. "Lily, just go talk to him."  
  
Lily sighed before nodding and walking over to where James had sat down. "James we should talk about something."  
  
Sirius, who had just sat down across from James, got back up, and walked up to the guys' dorms, slowly followed by Celeste, Remus, Emily and Peter.  
  
James watched Sirius get up and leave and turned slowly to face Lily. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
She sat down on the arm of the chair and sighed. She looked over at the group of second years who were giggling at the sight of the "Great and Wonderful" James Potter. She waited for them to go up to their dorms. Now they were all alone.  
  
"James, you remember what happened last year on the train home from Hogwarts right?"  
  
"Yea, how could I forget?"  
  
"Well. Did that kiss mean anything to you? Or was it just a little joke for your own kicks or something?" Lily looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
James wanted to look away. The truth was, that kiss did mean something. But he didn't want to look like an idiot by saying it did, and having it not mean anything to her. "Well, did it mean anything to you?" he asked her back.  
  
"No James, we're not playing this game. I asked you first, so I want an answer," she said quickly.  
  
"What would you do if I said yes?" he said slowly.  
  
Lily looked away from James and her eyes glittered with the reflection of the flames. "I'd do this -" she said before she leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away when loud cheers and whistles came from the doorway of the 7th year guys' dorm. They looked up and saw Sirius grinning and whistling. "That's my boy James! That's my boy!" he said while laughing.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then," Lily said hurriedly and ran up to her dorm and shut the door.  
  
James looked up at Sirius and grinned before leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes, and thinking about what just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Celeste kissed Sirius good night and made her way over to her dorm. When she opened the door she heard somebody crying quietly. She sighed before walking over to the bed on the very end and pulling back the curtains. Sitting on the bed looking through her 6th year scrapbook was none other than Lily. She looked up and started crying harder when she saw Celeste looking down at her. "Oh Celeste, I'm so stupid."  
  
Celeste sat down next to Lily and hugged her. "No you're not. Don't say that." She was at a loss of words. Sirius told her that James liked Lily. A lot. But it drives him crazy that she acts like she doesn't want him.  
  
"Lily. Do you like James, seriously?" Lily looked up and nodded. But before any words could come out of her mouth, Emily came bounding into the room. "CELESTE! SIRIUS. SNAPE. COME -- COME QUICK."  
  
Celeste jumped up off Lily's bed and ran down the stairs, and out the common room portrait hole. She heard two people arguing loudly and hexes being said. She ran around the corner and saw Sirius standing over Snape. Snape was yelling profanities at Sirius and Sirius had a nice little smirk on his face. "What's that Snape? I can't hear you!" Before Sirius could hex Snape again, James came running around the corner, almost knocking Celeste over.  
  
"Sirius, knock it off." Sirius looked up and saw James looking seriously mad.  
  
Sirius lowered his wand and looked back at Snape with a look of disgust. "You got lucky this time," he whispered harshly to Snape. With that, he turned around, and walked down the corridor towards the astronomy tower. Celeste gave a quick look at James before running after Sirius.  
  
James looked down at Snape, turned, and made his way back to the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sirius Black! What the HELL was that about?!" Celeste exclaimed angrily while running after him. "Sirius! Don't ignore me! What did he even DO to you?!"  
  
Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, grabbed Celeste and pulled her into a nearby classroom. "Be quiet." He whispered in her ear. He was staring at the door. Just then Mr. Filch's voice filled the corridor. "I know I heard those nasty little brats Ms. Morris (A/N - haha yes, it's M and not N)" Celeste started shaking slightly as his footsteps stopped right outside the door. Sirius pulled her into a nearby storage closet in the room. Just as the door of the closet was shut, the door of the classroom opened. "Aha! I got you little brats now!" By the time Filch got out the word "now", his voice was filled with disappointment. The door shut with a click.  
  
Sirius loosened his grip on Celeste's waist. "You want to know about me and Snape? Well, make yourself comfortable, it looks like we'll be here for a few hours."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*****Why Sirius was arguing with Snape comes up next.***** 


	3. The First Night Back Continued

**A/N - JK owns her people, I own mine. The ones that you don't recognize are mine**  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James sat in the Gryffindor Common Room watching the fire slowly die down. Every now and then he'd look over at the portrait hole waiting for Sirius and Celeste to return. He really needed to talk to Sirius about the whole situation with Lily, but he had a feeling that Sirius wouldn't be back for another couple of hours.  
  
He felt horrible about what had happened earlier with Lily. He was tempted to go up to her dorm and apologize, but he didn't want to make her feel worse.  
  
"Prongs? What are you doing sitting down here by yourself?" Remus said as he walked down the stairs from the guys' dorms. James turned in his chair to look at his friend. "Just thinking I guess," James replied back quietly.  
  
"About Lily isn't it?"  
  
"No. Of course not," James said too quickly.  
  
"Don't lie to me James; I've known you for far too long, I can tell when you're not being honest. Tell me what's going on." Remus sat down on the couch to the right of the chair.  
  
'Great. Now I have to tell him.' James thought to himself angrily. He looked up and noticed that Remus was watching him closely. He sighed. "Remus, what do I do about Lily?"  
  
Remus smiled slightly. "Well, do you like her?"  
  
James stared blankly back at him. "Well buddy, what do you think?!" he said irritably.  
  
Remus looked towards the fire. "I'm just trying to help James, don't get snappy with me." He looked back at James. "If you want her as much as you act like you do, then go for it. The worst thing that could happen would be she says no, but the best thing is that she could say is yes. You'll never know until you ask." With that bit of advice, Remus stood up, and walked back up to the guys' dorm.  
  
James turned back and looked at the fire for a moment, before getting up and making his way out of the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily had snuck out of the common room and was lying on the ground of the astronomy tower staring up at the stars. She had never felt like such an idiot in her life. 'How could I have fallen for such an arrogant, self- absorbed jerk?!' she thought angrily to herself. The more she thought about James, the angrier she got. But then the thoughts were changed back to the kiss from their 6th year, and their kiss that they had just shared a little over two hours ago. The thought brought tears to her eyes. 'I'm going to drive myself crazy if I keep thinking about this.' As she started to get up, the astronomy door closed, and she heard footsteps in the darkness. She froze for a second before hiding behind a statue. As the person stepped forward more, she could tell that it was a tall guy. She started scooting closer to the door while still remaining in the shadows. She had just reached the door when the person's voice broke the silence. "Lily Evans, why do you have to be so.. you?" The voice of James Potter was making Lily weak in the knees. Before Lily could say something he continued, obviously not knowing that she was behind him only 5 feet listening.  
  
"Maybe Remus is right," James said softly before turning back around and walking with his head down towards the door. Before Lily could move out of the way, James had knocked into her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
James was stunned for a moment, but when he came back to his senses he realized it was Lily. "OH MY GOD LILY I'M SO SORRY!" He said quickly while picking her up off the ground. "I didn't hurt you did I?!"  
  
"Calm down James, jeesh."  
  
James looked down at Lily. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Lily." He whispered into her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Celeste leaned back against Sirius' chest. They had finally made their way back to the common room.  
  
"Sirius you're not a failure. You're the best one out of the Black family if you ask me."  
  
Sirius told Celeste that he heard Snape, Lestrange, and Malfoy talking about how Sirius was the failure and embarrassment to the Black family. The thought of this made him sick. "I know Celeste, just, forget anything happened."  
  
She could feel his breathing quicken. "Sirius, calm down, please." She turned to look at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She sighed.  
  
Before she could say something else, James and Lily came walking into the common room holding hands.  
  
Sirius looked up. A grin slowly spread across his face. "Woaaaah, did my Jamsie get.. lucky?" Celeste laughed to herself. 'Good, at least he's not as upset as I thought.'  
  
James looked over and winked at Sirius. "James!" Lily exclaimed while laughing.  
  
Celeste looked at Lily and noticed that she was blushing. 


End file.
